


Fears of the Farther

by Jonathan_D_Allard



Series: Furious Family [5]
Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Fast and the Furious RPF
Genre: Brian is scrared for his kids future, Children of Characters, Cop Brian O'Conner, Domestic Fluff, Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonathan_D_Allard/pseuds/Jonathan_D_Allard
Summary: Brian had an episonde on his job as a cop that made him scared for his kids future, it came a little to close to home, so he needs Dom to be his backup plan to take care of the children.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto, Brian O'Conner/Mia Toretto, Letty Ortiz/Dominic Toretto
Series: Furious Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Fears of the Farther

"Marry me." the word was out of Brian's mouth before he could even truly think it tough. He couldn't help the fear from sneaking in, after today’s assignment on the job. It was horrible, he had had to collect children from looked to be a loving home. The parents were dead and it was the aunt taking care of the three kids, but because the court had deemed her an unfit foster mother they had been tasked to remove the kids from the home with a social worker. The judge had decided it was in the kid's best interest that they were to go into the system, because of the aunt's work and her previously repeated incarceration.

Brian could all too well imagine it being Jack and Marie being dragged off if he were to be killed in action.  
Even if Dom would with no doubt take the kids in, the system might not let him if he wasn't there legal guardian.  
He couldn't adopt them as long as Brian was alive unless they were married.

Which let Brian to ask the question. Brian turned to look at him sitting at the kitchen table with the beer Brian had previously found, before starting on the dishes. Dom sat stiffly, frozen in the moment he decided to turn the page in Jack's math book.

It was some kind of ritual they had, Dom cooked, Brian washed the dishes.

Brian couldn’t help but smile at his brother in law. He was good with the Kids, cared for them like his own. In some way they kind of were. They had taken turns getting up when Maria was an infant, taking turns doing diaper changes. For a long time, it had been Dom driving Jack to daycare and later preschool. Brian couldn’t bear to see the pity in the eyes of anyone that wasn’t family. Dom had been there whenever Brian couldn't come to Jack's soccer practice.

Brian loved having Dom around. If he were being totally honest with himself Brian didn't know how he would have dealt with losing Mia when Marie was born without Dom. If his best friend hadn’t moved in and taken over Brian would probably have ended drowning in grief. The first few months had been a struggle just to get out of bed and take care of his children, somedays back at the start he had trouble looking at his kids, especially Marie. Because she looked so much like her mother that it made Brian feel haunted by the only woman he had truly loved.

His brother in law and partner in crime had become his rock, they had supported each other because they had both lost a great part of their family. Letty had left after never getting her memory back. Brian understood why, even if he probably never forgives her for leaving, he knew the feeling of being part of a family without really fitting in.

Dom hasn’t moved, he just sat looking puzzled with a tenseness that was so unless Dom.

"Gonna leave me hanging?" Brian tried to lighten the mood, but he was to tens awaiting Dom's response. Dom continued to look puzzled at Brian. It was nearly comical to see how the mechanics of his brain moving in overdrive, finding no explanation to Brian’s sudden proposal. Brian had always admired how Dom could communicate his thoughts so clear without saying a word. Settling back in his seat, forcing his body to relax and raising an eyebrow, as if saying ‘explain’.

Brian explained his day. How he had to bite his tongue to hold the screaming woman back. It might not have been her children, but she looked to be the sort that would go to the grave for them before she would let anyone let a finger on them. How the children had looked lost and scared, another grown-up pulled out of their lives, another experience traumatizing them not to trust anyone. And as he saw understanding and anger mix with horror in his expression.

Brian feared that the same would happen to his kids if he were no longer there. Being pulled away from their home. It stood to clear in Brian’s mind, how Dom would fight for them, do something stupid that would probably send him back to prison or on the run. A life everyone that loved Dom never wanted for him. Brian didn’t want it for either his friend or kids.  
There wasn’t much difference in running, always being ready to leave or bouncing around in different foster homes. Both would give them a crappy childhood filled with the feeling of being on edge and afraid, teaching them to sleep with one eye open. That was a skill no parent wanted their child to have.

"You'll get to take advantage of my benefits, free dental, and hospital visits," Brian said, even to himself it sounded week and pleading

“Dominic O’Connor doesn’t sound right,” Dome spoke for the first time. there was no anger or disgust in it, it was just a statement. Brian felt his heart fall, but he would deal with it, he would just have to request some more desk work even it that might as well be the death of him. but he would do anything not to end up like his dad was to him. A blurry memory of someone that wasn’t there. It didn’t help to sand there and be disappointed, he had laundry to do unless he wanted to go commando tomorrow. He was halfway out doorway when Dom spoke.

“But… Brian Toretto might have a ring to it.” To Brain’s ears it sounded a little off, but if that was the price for having a secure backup plan for his kid’s future, he would gladly take Dom's last name. It had been Mia’s, too. After all.

"Great!" Brian couldn't help but smile. The heavy feeling of fear and sensation of being left behind by family slowly seeped away.

"Brian," Dom called after him. “you better by me a real wedding ring." Brian couldn't do anything but laugh as he shook his head as he walked off to do some laundry, hoping he had gotten better at sorting the colors...


End file.
